


Convenience store

by dahyunayeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mentions of drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-05 22:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahyunayeon/pseuds/dahyunayeon
Summary: Nayeon walks into a convenience store late at night, more that a little high. Dahyun thinks it's amusing, but Chaeyoung is ready to fight.





	1. Convenience store.

**Author's Note:**

> a BIG disclaimer: I've never even been near drugs but I had this idea, so it might be a bit uh questionable? but my beta said it was alright so... have fun.

Nayeon stared with droopy eyelids at the rows of gummy bear bags sitting on the dusty shelves of the badly lit convenience store. Maybe it was because of the late hour (a little past three a.m., if the clock on the wall was correct), or maybe it was because of her slightly drugged up state, but she could swear there was a gummy bear staring right back at her.

She reached out and grabbed the bag, trying to read what the package said. The still rational part of Nayeon told her she absolutely didn’t need the two hundred gummy bears the bag supposedly had, but she tossed it in her small cart anyway. She had walked straight to the candy aisle, so her basket was still empty, and she decided she needed a lot more sugar if she wanted to survive the night.

Choosing between milk chocolate and dark chocolate had never been so hard; Nayeon spent at least fifteen minutes staring at both bars thinking about which one she should get, only to grab one of white chocolate with peanuts in the end. She continued down the aisle until she reached the area with the fridges, and this time she didn’t hesitate before grabbing a six-pack of beers, two bottles of apple juice and a medium can of coca cola. She was going to grab a carton of milk as well but decided against it.

When she stood in front of the thirty varieties of chip flavors, she didn’t even bother to think about it and grabbed a bag of each flavor within her reach. She walked past canned beans and hygiene items, but she didn’t need lentil beans or tampons, so she didn’t stop there.

The clerk of the store had been watching her amused; wincing every time Nayeon hit one of the shelves with the cart she was dragging around mindlessly. Once Nayeon stood in front of the counter, she stared with her mouth agape at the cigarette packs behind the clerk. She didn’t smoke, not tobacco at least, so she shifted her gaze and looked at the girl behind the counter for the first time since walking into the store.

The girl was looking at Nayeon with a puzzled expression, expecting to see what move Nayeon would pull next. But Nayeon felt in awe staring at the girl. She looked young; she had a hat covering her black hair and dark circles under her tired eyes, but she still managed to look beautiful under the ugly fluorescent lighting which flickered every now and then. Nayeon only stopped staring when she felt the bell of the door ring and watched as a short girl walked in with a hoodie covering her head and her hands in her pockets. Nayeon felt too disoriented to complain when the girl ignored her being first in the nonexistent line and leaned against the counter, making all of the clerk’s attention focus on her.

“Are you ready to go home?” The short girl asked, and then she removed her hood. Nayeon’s mouth fell open for what felt like the millionth time that night; the girl was stunning. She had brown hair, barely past her shoulders, and Nayeon felt her eyes drifting down to the girl's plump lips. Even in her less than ideal state, Nayeon noticed the small mole under the girl’s lips, thinking about how cute it was. When she lifted her gaze, though, Nayeon found the girl staring right at her in an almost defensive posture.

“Um, not yet, I still have around fifteen minutes until Jeongyeon unnie gets here.” The clerk said quietly, looking between Nayeon and the short girl.

“Is she bothering you?” The girl muttered, brows furrowed as she clenched her fists.

“Not really, she’s just been standing there for a while and had a staring contest with candy, I don’t think she’s very lucid but she doesn’t seem dangerous either.” The clerk shrugged and jumped slightly when Nayeon finally spoke up.

“I’m high, not deaf,” Nayeon said as clearly as she could and lifted her cart to place it in front of the clerk. “These, please,” Nayeon said, squinting as she tried to read the clerk’s name tag. “Deo… Da…”

“It’s Dahyun.” She cleared her throat and started scanning Nayeon’s items, not even asking her about the ten boxes of tic tacs. “You can wait for me in the back room, Chaeng.” Dahyun said to the short girl who was still looking at Nayeon defensively, but the girl only shook her head.

“I’ll wait here.”

Nayeon was surprised of the softness Dahyun’s voice had when she spoke to Chaeyoung, so sweet it made Nayeon want to be spoken to in the same way. Chaeyoung leaned against the counter and stole a lollipop, ignoring the scoff Dahyun made when she saw her reach for the bin full of cheap looking candy.

“Excuse me,” Nayeon found her mouth moving on its own accord, addressing Dahyun. “Are you an angel?” Dahyun chuckled nervously, ignoring Nayeon and scanning the last items. Nayeon realized she liked Dahyun’s smile, and her laugh, and how her pale skin contrasted so nicely with her hair. “You’re really pretty.”

“Back off there, buddy.” Chaeyoung placed a hand on Nayeon’s shoulder and pushed her slightly backward; Nayeon hadn’t even realized she was leaning close to Dahyun, effectively making the girl nervous.

“I’m sorry, angel,” Nayeon whispered, afraid of scaring Dahyun.

“Cut it.” Chaeyoung said without taking the lollipop out of her mouth.

“Are you an angel too? I bet you are,” Nayeon stopped herself from reaching out and tucking a strand of hair behind Chaeyoung’s ear, instead making her hand busy by toying with her own sleeve. “I have never seen anyone as pretty as you two, so you must be angels.”

“Dahyun, should I kick her out?” Chaeyoung offered as she rolled her sleeves up, but there was no way Nayeon could find her threatening.

“No need to,” Dahyun said as she took the bills Nayeon had left on the counter and handed the girl her bag full of junk food, and another one with the drinks, carefully, so Nayeon wouldn’t drop the bottles and mess up the floor Dahyun had wiped less than an hour ago. “Thank you for your purchase.” Dahyun said politely, relieved when Nayeon took her bags and left quietly after muttering a small _no problem_.

Chaeyoung walked behind the counter and kissed Dahyun’s cheek sloppily, making her whine.

“You’re gross.”

“Aw, come on, I come here to walk you home and that’s how you treat me?” Chaeyoung pouted, hugging Dahyun by the waist and pulling her closer. Dahyun rolled her eyes and grabbed Chaeyoung’s face to kiss her. Dahyun hummed in surprise when Chaeyoung slid her tongue inside her mouth and stuck her hand on the back pocket of her jeans.

“Stop that, I’m still working.” Dahyun said pushing Chaeyoung away slightly, knowing what could happen when Chaeyoung distracted her like that (Dahyun was thankful no one ever checked the security camera of the back room, or else she would’ve had some explaining to do).

“Jeongyeon is taking forever to get here, I’m gonna kill her if she slept through her alarm again.”

“I’d like to see you try, smurf,” Jeongyeon said as she walked through the door, tying her hair in a ponytail. “Ew, were you kissing? That’s gross.”

“You’re just jealous.” Dahyun stuck her tongue out and took her cap off, throwing it under the counter and hurrying to leave.

“Be careful on your way home, there’s a girl crying on the block and I’m pretty sure she’s high.” Jeongyeon said almost disinterestedly as she put on her own cap, taking the place Dahyun had just left.

Dahyun stared at Chaeyoung worriedly, and Chaeyoung groaned, letting her head fall slightly when she recognized the look Dahyun was giving her.

“Absolutely not, Dahyun.”

“It’s so dangerous here! We can’t leave her all by herself.”

“She could be a murderer for all we know.”

“Chaeyoungie…” Dahyun whined, dragging the ‘e’ and kissing Chaeyoung’s face to convince her girlfriend.

“Seriously, stop kissing here before I barf.” Chaeyoung flipped her finger at Jeongyeon and left the store holding Dahyun’s hand.

Nayeon was sitting on the curb a few houses away from them, effectively crying like Jeongyeon had said as she nursed a juice bottle.

“Please, Chaengie.”

“What do you even want to do?”

“Let’s see if there is someone we can call, at least.” Chaeyoung groaned again, knowing there was no point in fighting.

“Ok, but if she tries anything I’ll punch her.”

They approached Nayeon who stopped sobbing when she saw them and left her juice on the street to stand up. She wobbled slightly before she found her balance again, but she stayed in her spot instead of trying to get close to the girls.

“What’s your name?” Dahyun asked softly, managing to make Nayeon smile weakly.

“Nayeon. I’m sorry I bothered you in the store.” She looked like she was about to start crying again, so Dahyun reached for her shoulder which she rubbed soothingly.

“Hey, it’s ok, don’t worry. Listen, it’s late and you shouldn’t be here by yourself, is there anyone we can call to pick you up?”

Nayeon seemed to think about it for a minute before shaking her head, looking at Dahyun apologetically.

“No, sorry, all my friends are probably passed out or still doing drugs.” Dahyun nodded in understanding, or something like that, and told Nayeon to sit down again while she talked with Chaeyoung.

“Can we take her home?”

“Dahyun, she’s a stranger, not a stray dog. We can’t just let her into our apartment! What if we wake up and she stole everything, or if she tries to hurt us?”

“I won’t be able to sleep knowing she’s out here and you know it.” Dahyun looked at Chaeyoung pleadingly, and the short girl grabbed a fist full of her own hair as she huffed.

“If she kills us, I’m breaking up with you in hell.”

“Deal.” Dahyun said happily, pecking Chaeyoung’s lips and turning back to Nayeon, informing her about their decision softly.

//

Nayeon woke up with a sore neck and tingles running through her arm. She opened her eyes and panicked when she didn’t recognize the place; she fell from the couch where she was sleeping with a loud thud and she rolled around the floor in pain. Her whole body hurt from sleeping in the tiny couch, and she had a terrible headache.

She stood up and looked around the room. A sudden thought crossed her mind, and she lifted her shirt to check for any scars. _No scars, I still have both of my kidneys._ She walked down the hallways warily, ready to defend herself from anyone she might find in the way. Nayeon found the bathroom and winced when she saw herself in the mirror; she washed her face and rinsed her mouth multiple times, trying to get rid of the sour taste there. There was no use in trying to fix her hair, so she headed out and decided to leave before she was murdered.

However, she stopped when she saw a small portrait hanging on the wall. In the picture, there were two girls, one of them sitting on the other’s lap in what seemed like a high school classroom. Nayeon recognized them as the girls from the convenience store and hit her head against the wall when she remembered what had happened.

Nayeon wondered if she should just write an apology on a napkin and leave, or stay and apologize personally. She didn’t have much time to think before a door behind her opened and Chaeyoung walked out, looking at Nayeon suspiciously.

“Planning to steal something?” She whispered, crossing her arms above her chest. Again, Nayeon guessed it was supposed to be scary, but Chaeyoung was wearing an oversized rugrats t-shirt and had a pair of thick-rimmed glasses sliding down her nose.

“No, sorry, I just woke up and I was wondering where I was.” Nayeon whispered as well, figuring Dahyun must have still been asleep; after all, judging by the orange sunlight bathing the living room, it couldn’t be later than seven a.m.

“Come with me,” Chaeyoung muttered and motioned for Nayeon to follow her. Chaeyoung lit the lights of the kitchen and Nayeon covered her eyes, the bright light only made her headache worse. Nayeon stood in the threshold awkwardly until Chaeyoung told her to sit on the table, where she later placed a glass of cold water in front of Nayeon. “I’d give you a painkiller, but I don’t think it’s a good idea since I have no idea what you’re on.”

“Look, I’m really sorry. I went out with my friend because she thought the natural reaction to failing the most important exam of the year is getting high, and things got a little out of hand.” The corner of Chaeyoung’s mouth turned up, but the girl was clearly trying to act though.

“Yeah, you were kind of embarrassing…”

“Oh god, I cried last night, didn’t I?”

“Eh, just a bit. Now drink your water.” Chaeyoung turned around to put the kettle on the stove and rested against the countertop as she scrutinized Nayeon.

“I’m sorry for all the trouble I caused; you’re very kind to let me into your home.”

“Hmm, that’s Dahyun you should be thanking. But hey, at least you didn’t vomit on the couch so…”

Nayeon finished her glass and stood up, shuffling on her spot awkwardly. “I think I should leave…”

“It’s ok if you need to rest for a while more, I don’t mind.”

“No, I’ve caused enough trouble already, and my roommate must be wondering where I am… that is if she’s conscious.”

“Suit yourself.” Chaeyoung shrugged and guided Nayeon to the door.

“You know, I thought you were pretty at the store, but now that I see you better… you’re breathtaking.”

Chaeyoung chuckled and shook her head in disbelief, thinking Nayeon was surely still a bit high.

“I have a girlfriend, you know?”

“And a beautiful, kind one at that. Aren’t you two looking for another one?” Nayeon joked, stepping out into the hallway. “Tell Dahyun I said thank you, please?”

“Will do.”

“And thank you, as well.”

“Hmm, goodbye, Nayeon.”


	2. Regular costumer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it took me a while but... it's here. Hopefully will meet your expectations!

“Honey, I’m home!”

“Shut up, nerd.” Chaeyoung chuckled from the kitchen, lifting her gaze from the frying pan to roll her eyes at her girlfriend. Dahyun threw her bag towards the couch, but it bounced on the cushions and fell to the floor. Dahyun winced at the sound of something breaking, and once she checked her phone was safe in her pocket and not broken inside the bag, she wrapped her arms around Chaeyoung’s waist and kissed her cheek.

“You’re so mean to me…” Dahyun mumbled as she pressed her cheek against Chaeyoung’s, tickling at her sides and making the younger girl squirm.

“Hey, stop that, the stove is on so be careful,” Chaeyoung scolded Dahyun as she stirred the thing on the pan ( _thing_ , because Chaeyoung had been into cooking lately but Dahyun never knew exactly _what_ it was, but she always ate it all anyway. Dahyun hummed some song while she rested her chin on Chaeyoung’s shoulder, swinging their bodies side to side. “You’re awfully cuddly today…”

“Hmm, it was a tough day. The teacher rejected our project, _again,_ so I have three options; doing the whole thing again, dropping out of college, or jumping out the window.” Dahyun said with a hint of humor, but Chaeyoung knew that was just her way of coping. She turned the stove off and turned around, grabbed Dahyun’s face and squished her cheeks together. Chaeyoung laughed at Dahyun’s face before kissing her pouty lips and telling her to sit down with a pat on the butt. Dahyun all but plopped down on the chair, dropping her head on the table and whining dramatically.

“If you drop out, your dad will stop paying for this apartment and we’ll be living in the streets, or worse, with my mom. If you jump out the window, I won’t have another choice but to jump right after you; so I think you should go for doing the project again.” Chaeyoung set a plate with something that looked close enough to potatoes and meat in front of Dahyun and stroked her hair lovingly before going to get her own plate. Dahyun took a big bite and hummed happily at the taste, feeling her mood get a bit better. Chaeyoung sat next to Dahyun and held her hand, smiling sadly when Dahyun whined again.

“But y’know I don’t wanna _,”_ Dahyun said with her mouth full of food. “And besides, living with your mom wouldn’t be so bad…”

“Dahyun, she has five cats and you’re allergic.”

“Great! I can die sooner.” Chaeyoung clicked her tongue and hit Dahyun’s arm, but her heart still melted at the older girl’s sad expression.

“I know it’s hard, love; but if anyone can do it it’s you,” When Dahyun’s demeanor didn’t change, Chaeyoung started to wonder what she could possibly do to lift her girlfriend’s spirits. She got up from her seat to sit on Dahyun’s lap and kissed her cheek sweetly. “You don’t have a shift today, right?”

“Nope, I covered for Tzuyu last Saturday so she’s taking tonight’s shift.” Chaeyoung hummed, giggling when Dahyun sneaked her cold hands under her shirt.

“Wanna eat ice cream, marathon friends and have sexy times?” Dahyun groaned and pushed Chaeyoung, making a disgusted face.

“I told you to stop calling sex ‘sexy times’.”

“But it makes you so mad! You should see your face,” Chaeyoung laughed and poked Dahyun’s cheek as the older rolled her eyes, giving Chaeyoung a stare. “But do you want to or not?”

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

“Good. Now finish your food, it took me a while to get it right.” Chaeyoung went back to her own seat to continue eating, and Dahyun stared at her plate wondering how many attempts it had taken Chaeyoung to get to this point which still wasn’t… ideal. Dahyun smiled at the plate, and then at Chaeyoung with all the love in the world.

“It’s delicious, Chae. Thank you.”

//

“More.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, please, more.”

“I don’t think you can handle more, baby.”

“Chae, please, this was almost empty when I got it out of the freezer, just give me the damn ice cream,” Dahyun whined holding the empty pot after having scraped it for every last bit.

“But there’s only the strawberry one left…” Chaeyoung said, not moving from her spot on the couch despite Dahyun’s nagging.

“Share it with me,” Dahyun said dragging the ‘e’ and tugging at Chaeyoung’s sleeve, “I give you my heart and you won’t give me ice cream?”

“But it’s the last one!”

“So go buy more!” Dahyun pouted and draped herself over Chaeyoung’s lap, pouting at her girlfriend to get her to go to the store.

“Dahyunnie, sweetie, honey, darling… It’s fucking pouring.” Just as Chaeyoung finished her sentence, the dark room was illuminated by lighting and Dahyun got so scared she fell from the couch, eliciting a boisterous laugh from Chaeyoung.

“You’re such a bully.” Dahyun rubbed her butt and sat down again but this time on the other end of the couch, away from Chaeyoung. “I didn’t even realize it was raining.”

“That’s because you had your nose buried in that ice cream jar, which, by the way,” Chaeyoung stretched her arm and swiped her thumb over Dahyun’s nose, cleaning the bit of ice cream there and making the older girl scrunch her face. “There.”

“So you won’t go buy me ice cream?”

“Do you want me to die in a storm?” Chaeyoung asked offended at her girlfriend’s insensitivity. Before they could argue more, someone knocked faintly on the door.

“Were you expecting someone?” Chaeyoung asked, turning the volume of the TV down to hear better. Not that she’d admit it, but someone knocking on their door at midnight in the middle of a storm… Chaeyoung was starting to get a bit scared.

“Unless it’s the sweet release of death, I wasn’t .” Chaeyoung rolled her eyes, and whoever was behind the door knocked again but this time harder. “Chae I’m so sorry I got mad at you,” Dahyun said quickly and climbed onto Chaeyoung’s lap, hiding her face in the younger girl’s neck.

“What’s wrong with you?”

“I don’t want to die if we’re fighting please forgive me.” Chaeyoung patted Dahyun’s back and tried to lift her off of her, rolling her eyes _again_ when Dahyun started sobbing dramatically. “Should I call the police?”

“Can you _move_ so I can go check who it is?” Chaeyoung asked, trying to put on a brave face for Dahyun’s sake.

Chaeyoung walked towards the door slowly, with Dahyun trailing behind her holding a broom in her hand. Through the peephole, Chaeyoung could see someone with long hair standing outside, drenched to the bone and apparently shivering. The girl turned around, and Chaeyoung jumped away from the door when she saw Nayeon standing on the other side.

“You dumbass!” Chaeyoung whisper-shouted, hitting Dahyun’s arm. “It’s the girl from the convenience store! You brought her here and now she’s back to murder us.”

“Nayeon?” Dahyun immediately stopped her fake sobbing and smiled curiously, heading to the door and unlocking it without a second thought.

“Are you crazy!?” Chaeyoung exclaimed and crouched to grab the broomstick Dahyun had left on the floor, ready to break it on Nayeon’s head.

“Chill,” Dahyun gave Chaeyoung a reassuring smile before opening the door wide, smiling at Nayeon. “Hey! What’s up?”

“Dahyun, I’m sorry,” Nayeon began, she was rubbing her own arms with shaky hands and trying her best to not shiver. “I’m in the middle of a situation…”

“ Come on in!” Dahyun gestured inside and Nayeon bowed thankfully, taking off her shoes and leaving wet marks on the floor as she walked inside.

“Chaeyoung… hi.” Nayeon said awkwardly, the younger girl’s eyes drilling into her suspiciously. When she saw Chaeyoung’s white knuckles around the broom, Nayeon lifted both of her hands in the air. “I mean no harm, I promise.”

“Why are you here?” Chaeyoung said squinting, not letting her guard down.

“My stupid roommate kicked me out of the apartment! Her dumb girlfriend is over and she thought it would be fun to literally kick me out and keep my keys. I decided to take a walk until they were done but it started raining and I really don’t have anywhere else to go.” Nayeon said sincerely, evidently annoyed at her roommate.

“Come with me, you have to get changed.” Dahyun grabbed Nayeon’s hand and walked Nayeon to the bedroom, ignoring Chaeyoung’s annoyed stare.

“Seriously?”

“Sorry, Chaeyoung.” Nayeon apologized before being dragged into the room. Chaeyoung sat back on the couch with a huff, and a few minutes later Nayeon was being shoved into the bathroom with a towel and a dry set of clothes.

“Baby?” Dahyun asked shyly, sitting on the armrest and poking Chaeyoung’s shoulders. “Are you mad?” Chaeyoung just glared at Dahyun and grabbed the remote to turn the volume back up. “I’m sorry, love. What was I supposed to do? Close the door on her face?”

“Yes.”

“Don’t be like that…” Dahyun started to pull at Chaeyoung’s shirt, trying hard to get her attention. “She came by the store last week to apologize, you know? I forgot to tell you because I got distracted on the way home, which was _your_ fault before you call me an airhead… remember the text-”

“Yes, Dahyun, I remember.” Chaeyoung squirmed when Dahyun leaned down to place a kiss on her ear, and she had to gulp when Dahyun whispered grazing her lips against the shell of her ear.

“I’ll make it up to you, I promise, just please let her stay here tonight.”

“Fine,” Chaeyoung said with a sharp breath, mad with herself for being so weak to her girlfriend’s charms. “You’re lucky I love you.”

“The luckiest.” Dahyun clapped happily and left for the kitchen, turning the stove on. “Be nice? Please?”

“You’re asking for too much.”

Nayeon left the bathroom wearing a pair of Dahyun’s sweats and Chaeyoung’s old hoodie, and the shorter girl opened her mouth to complain but then she realized Nayeon looked kinda cute and she didn’t really mind- it was an old one after all.

Nayeon sat down on the table and Dahyun prepared her some tea as she chatted with her like they were old friends, but Nayeon was far from feeling calm.

“I can leave if you mind me being here,” Nayeon gulped; she was usually more assertive but there was something about Chaeyoung’s critical stare that was making her nervous. “I don’t want to be more trouble than I already have.”

“Don’t be silly, we don’t mind having you here,” Dahyun patted Nayeon’s shoulder and then looked at her girlfriend. “Right, Chae?”

“Yeah, we don’t.”

“I was telling Chaeng about how you apologized the other day,” Dahyun said animatedly, placing a mug in front of Nayeo and sitting down next to her. Chaeyoung was still acting tough, resting on her shoulder against the door jamb.

“I felt terrible after I left your house; I couldn’t say bye to you, and I made a mess of the living room.”

“Not really, it could have been worse.” Chaeyoung shrugged, deciding to not make everything so difficult for Nayeon who was clearly having it hard enough at it was.

“I’m sorry for showing up here, too, but I really had nowhere else to go and I panicked…” Nayeon took a sip of the tea, letting the warm liquid comfort her a bit. “I’m kind of terrified of thunder and I was near your building so, I didn’t exactly think it through.”

“It’s ok, really, you don’t need to keep apologizing,” Dahyun assured Nayeon and held her hand, smiling warmly at the girl.

“Yeah, don’t sweat it,” Chaeyoung said nonchalantly. She opened the freezer and slid the jar of strawberry ice cream over the table towards Dahyun, who caught it with a bright smile. Chaeyoung sighed and sat down too, trying her best to smile kindly at the girl. “So, Nayeon, tell us a bit about yourself.”

~

It was almost two a.m when the girls went to bed.

The storm had made the weather drop and the apartment was chilly, so Chaeyoung (who had dropped her bad girl act the second Nayeon mentioned she liked dogs)prepared the couch for Nayeon and made sure to give her extra blankets and even left a glass of water on the little coffee table.

“You know where our room is, in case you need anything. I won’t bite if you come knocking, I promise.” Chaeyoung smiled and finished puffing the pillow up.

“Thank you, it’s all very kind of you,” Nayeon said shyly, feeling weird about being alone with Chaeyoung after their last encounter.

“It’s nothing,” Chaeyoung shrugged and headed to her room, waving Nayeon goodnight before closing the door.

Chaeyoung laughed when she saw Dahyun already in bed with the covers up to her chin. She got in bed as well and let Dahyun snuggle as closely as she wanted, and didn’t even whine when Dahyun’s cold feet sneaked between Chaeyoung’s legs to warm herself up.

“I buy you every pair of animal socks you ask for yet you still use me as your personal heater?” Chaeyoung asked lovingly, making sure the duvets covered Dahyun well.

“You’re warmer.” Dahyun kept moving around the bed and when she finally settled down, Chaeyoung could feel the smile against her neck. “I didn’t know you could be _so_ nice, Chae.”

“Oh, shut up, you make me sound like a bully.”

“You kinda are, sometimes… but really, when I asked you to be nice I didn’t think you’d let her talk for an hour about how she’s failing college and how her roommate is an ass. I didn’t think you’d give me your ice cream, either, and much less that you’d let me finish the jar with Nayeon.”

“Yeah, well, there’s nothing in this world I wouldn’t do for you…”

“For me I get, but for Nayeon?”

“Hmm, she’s like, your guest. And she’s nice, I can tell.” Chaeyoung said softly, eyes beginning to close. She felt a small kiss on her jaw and smiled when Dahyun whispered against her shoulder.

“You can say you like her, it’s ok.”

“Dumbass… I love you.”

“Love you too.”

//

As it had become usual during the past weeks, Chaeyoung woke up just as the sun was rising. Even if it was Saturday and she could afford to sleep in, she didn’t like staying in bed once she was awake, unless Dahyun was also awake to keep her anchored there until at least ten.

Chaeyoung sat up on the bed and ruffled her hair, then yawned loudly. She looked at Dahyun, hair sprawled over the pillow and mouth slightly agape. Chaeyoung smiled and leaned down to kiss the girl’s cheek, allowing herself ten seconds to admire her girlfriend before getting up.

The rain hadn’t stopped, so Chaeyoung settled for warm clothes before she put on her glasses and made her way out of the room. She went over her morning routine and only once she got to the living room did she remember Nayeon was there.

At first, she was really surprised when she saw the girl sleeping on her couch, but then she couldn’t help the smile that formed on her face. Nayeon had half of her body in the couch and the other half on the carpet, her neck was twisted weirdly and she was letting out soft snores.

Chaeyoung bit her lip amusedly, feeling warm for no apparent reason. She ignored the weird feeling and continued her way to the kitchen, setting the kettle on and turning her computer on.

She had been struggling with a school project; as a creative writing major it wasn’t easy to finish everything on time and she had found out that she could write more during the early morning.

Not long after she was done with her coffee and had managed to write eight hundred words, Nayeon walked into the kitchen with her eyes half closed and rubbing her head.

“Not to sound ungrateful or anything, but I think that couch was definitely more comfortable when I was high.” As if to prove her point, Nayeon stretched her back and it made a small cracking sound.

“Oh my god,” Chaeyoung laughed at Nayeon’s pained expression, and the older girl was surprised that her bones had made such sound. “You’re right though, it’s not exactly the most comfortable couch but it was either that or the shower.”

“Is there water in the kettle?”

“Yeah, sit down though, what do you want?”

“Coffee please.” Nayeon rubbed her eyes as Chaeyoung moved quietly. Once she set the mug on the table, Chaeyoung went back to doing her project as Nayeon drank the coffee in silence, the memory of the last morning she spent in that kitchen still fresh in her memory.

“How did you and Dahyun meet?” Nayeon asked after a while, and Chaeyoung was thankful for the distraction because she had been staring at her keyboard wondering why the words didn’t write themselves.

“We’re high school sweethearts,” Chaeyoung smiled shyly, she always got soft when she talked about Dahyun. “She’s a year older so I used to see her as this cool senior; then I got to talk to her when we participated in a photography contest and I realized she was a huge nerd, just like me. We didn’t start dating right away though, it took us a while to get it together, our friends were starting to lose their patience.”

“That sounds really nice, I’ve never managed to keep a relationship going for more than three months.”

“It is nice, I feel like she knows me better than I know myself sometimes. And I’m sure it wasn’t your fault if those relationships didn’t work, you seem like a lovely girl.”

Nayeon blushed a bit at the unexpected compliment, and Chaeyoung scolded herself for her slip of the tongue.

“Well, thank you, but sometimes it was. I once asked one of my girlfriends what she thought about poly relationships and she didn’t like it at all, said I was cheating on her and a lot of other things. I was just asking! It’s not like there was anyone else at the time.”

“At the time?” Chaeyoung asked with a raised eyebrow, shooting Nayeon a teasing grin.

“That hasn’t really changed. I can’t get a girlfriend, let alone two.” Nayeon wiped fake tears away and stood up to wash her mug, Chaeyoung following her with her eyes curiously.

“You’ll find them eventually.”

“I sure hope it’s before I turn thirty.”

“How old are you, anyway? Twenty-eight?”

“Excuse me?” Nayeon turned around horrified, clutching her chest with her soap covered hand.

“I’m kidding! I know you’re young.” Chaeyoung laughed, shushing Nayeon when she realized they were being too loud.

“I am barely twenty-three, thank you very much.”

“Stop whining then! Just put an ad online or something saying _hot Korean girl looking for two girlfriends._ ”

“Hot?” Nayeon asked with a smirk, and Chaeyoung let her hair fall onto her face to hide her blush.

“You know what I mean.”

“Sure do,” Nayeon laughed and set the wet mug on the sink, then headed to the living room again. “I’m gonna go lay down for a bit if you don’t mind. I can’t leave yet because I’m pretty sure the streets are flooded and-”

“It’s ok, go rest.” Chaeyoung nodded and opened her laptop again, thankful that Nayeon hadn’t made everything more awkward than it needed to be.

“You’re pretty hot yourself.” Nayeon _winks_ on her way out and Chaeyoung feels the urge to go wake Dahyun up.

“No wonder your roomie kicks you out.”

“Hey! I heard that.”

~

The sound of loud giggles woke Dahyun up, something very unusual as Chaeyoung was always quiet during the morning. A glance at the alarm clock let Dahyun know that it wasn’t the morning, but rather almost one p.m. The storm outside was still relentless, and when Dahyun took a look out the window she saw the sidewalks covered in water.

She walked out of the bedroom still in her pajamas and waddled over to the kitchen where the sounds seemed to be coming from.

Dahyun couldn’t believe her eyes.

Chaeyoung had a wide grin on her face- and a bit of flour; as Nayeon laughed alongside her while trying to open a can of tuna with a knife.

“You’re not following the recipe!” Nayeon had to drop the knife, not able to open it due to how much she was laughing.

“But this way it’s more interesting! See, it’s turning out just fine.” Chaeyoung showed Nayeon the frying pan, only causing the older girl to laugh even more.

“That looks like it got ran over, here, let me do it.”

Dahyun smiled at both girls from the kitchen door; they were cooking something that smelled really well but looked as Nayeon had said, ran over. Maybe Dahyun should have been jealous at the way Chaeyoung looked at Nayeon with a certain glint in her eye, but how could she when her girlfriend that she loved so much looked so giddy?

“I hope whatever you’re making there is lunch because I’m starving,” Dahyun commented casually, and the Chaeyoung’s eyes shone even brighter when her eyes met Dahyun’s.

“Hi, honey. Come here,” Dahyun did as Chaeyoung told her and blushed when Chaeyoung kissed her in front of Nayeon, who smiled teasingly.

“Don’t I get a good morning kiss, too?” Nayeon joked but opened her eyes wide in surprise when Dahyun kissed her cheek.

“Good morning, Nayeonnie.” Dahyun teased back before turning her attention back towards her girlfriend.

“This should be done in a few minutes.” Chaeyoung nodded happily, proud of the mess she had cooked. Nayeon gave her a look that said _are you sure about that?_ but Dahyun replied before Chaeyoung could.

“I’m sure it’s amazing like everything you do, babe.” Dahyun stared at Nayeon when she made whipping noises, and Chaeyoung poked her cheek trying to erase the annoyed expression.

“I know you love her but you don’t have to lie to her.” Nayeon and Chaeyoung both laughed, and Dahyun eventually gave in and smiled with them.

Dahyun was right, though, because whatever it was on her plate tasted amazing, and even Nayeon agreed to it.

“You know, Chae, you just have to work on the presentation but other than that this could impress Gordon Ramsey.”

“Oh, she tweeted him once,” Dahyun said impressed.

“And?”

“Let's just say Mr. Ramsey hasn’t unblocked me, but he will.”

“Mhm, I’m sure he felt threatened.” Nayeon joked, bringing her chopstick to her mouth.

“See! That’s what I told Dahyun and she laughed.”

Their bickering felt awfully familiar, and time seemed to go by so fast that neither of them noticed it was already three p.m., nor the fact that it had stopped raining.

“Hey, look!” Dahyun pointed to the window excitedly and the girls followed her, all trying to look through the glass. “There’s a rainbow!”

“That’s gay.” Chaeyoung mused.

“A double rainbow, actually,” Nayeon corrected her, pointing at the fainter rainbow below the first one.

“ _Double gay._ ”

“Well, I think I’ve bothered you enough for one day,” Nayeon said stepping away from the window. “I should leave now before it starts raining again.”

“You didn’t bother us.” Dahyun touched Nayeon’s shoulder reassuringly.

“You were asleep so you can’t really talk,” Chaeyoung says with a serious expression and arms crossed over her chest, but she starts laughing when Nayeon pouts. “It was actually fun having you around. I should ask for your number before you leave.” Chaeyoung fishes her phone from her pocket and Nayeon quickly types her number.

“Thank you again, I’ll have to make it up to you somehow,” Nayeon says gratefully when Chaeyoung and Dahyun walked her to the door. “You’re very kind.”

“It was nothing really, our doors are open for the next time you’re kicked out.”

“Well-” Chaeyoung started, but stopped when Dahyun shoved her. “You know I’m kidding, come back any time.”

Nayeon hugged them both before leaving, now wearing her dried off clothes. She turned around one last time to wave before disappearing down the stairs.

Chaeyoung closed the door and laid down on the couch, Dahyun following her suit and letting herself fall on top of her girlfriend. Chaeyoung wrapped her arms around Dahyun and kissed her softly, smiling when Dahyun rested on her elbows to stare at her.

“Thank you for being nice.”

“I’m naturally nice, I’m just protective.”

“Still.”

“Hmm, you know it’s nothing. I’d do anything for you.”

“Even if I were to bring home a stray dog?”

“Dahyun, no, you know there are no pets allowed in this building.”

“Meanie…” Chaeyoung rolls her eyes at her girlfriend and the fall into a comfortable silence, enjoying each other’s embrace.

“Hey, baby, what do you think about poly relationships?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for any questions/suggestions/complaints/prompts you'd like me to write, you can find me on twitter at dxhyunism and tweet me or send me a curiouscat :D see you next time


End file.
